Nucleic acid sequences and proteins of the RTG-1 transforming virus have been purified and compared to other murine viruses. These studies show overall similarity to Moloney sarcoma/leukemia viruses but show unique differences. Viral proteins of MSV have been synthesized in vitro using both viral and cytoplasmic RNA. A new murine oncornavirus with novel biologcal and physico-chemical properties has been isolated.